


The Boy Next Door

by tyrusismydrug



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: Amber - Freeform, Andi - Freeform, CJ - Freeform, Cyrus - Freeform, DisneyChannel, Gay, Jonah - Freeform, Jonahbeck, Love, M/M, Marty - Freeform, TJ - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, andimack - Freeform, buffydriscoll, comingout, cyrusgoodman - Freeform, gaypride, highschool, tjkippen - Freeform, younglove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusismydrug/pseuds/tyrusismydrug
Summary: Cyrus Goodman’s dad just got deployed to a tiny town just beyond the outskirts of Shady side, Utah. As Cyrus settles in he notices something; or someone. Someone just beyond the curtains of his new baby blue room, from what he could see, he saw a boy, he couldn’t quite make out his face, but what Cyrus knew is that it was a tall blonde boy, just a balcony away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s the author here, this is my first Ao3 fan fiction so please bare with me! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it, xoxo

As Cavetown lyrics blast through my ears, I stare out the plane window, I’ve been on this plane for 5 hours now, and I’m ready to just parachute myself out of this thing.  
That is if of course, If was the man I wanted to be.  
The man who can open up a single pickle jar without asking his mom for help.  
The man who girls dream to be with.  
The man who looks damn good in a speedo.  
But instead, I’m Cyrus Goodman.  
The boy who can’t open a pickle jar without asking his mom for help.  
The hopeless romantic that dreams to have a loving boyfriend.  
The boy who couldn’t wear a speedo if his life depended on it.  
And the boy who’s to fucking scared to parachute out of ANYTHING.  
It’s not the plane I’m scared of, it’s how high the plane is.  
I’ve been pretty much scared of heights ever since I was little, it’s like I came out of the whom scared of falling too far out of my mom. I wonder if that’s why I was crying as loud as my mom says I was.

Anyway, I have three more hours on this damn plane and I feel like I’m going to physically and mentally die.  
But I know that I have her.  
No, not a girlfriend, far from that actually, I have my loving mom.  
She’s been there for me longer than I remember, but we came closer than ever when dad got listed into the military.  
I’ve moved to about 5 different states in the past 3 years, I never really ever have enough time to settle down and make some friends in the places I move to, because before I know it, we will have to move again. But dad says that this time will be different, I’ll get to make new friends, this should be the “last time we move” he told me.  
I’m just hanging onto hope that what he says is true.

The song “lemon boy” began to play through my headphones, oh how I love this song.  
I leaned back in my chair, resting my head on my hand, and eventually fell asleep.

Before I knew it I was woken up by the sound of my mom  
“Honey, we made it!” She said.  
How could the brown haired girl before me be so fucking happy at 3 in the morning.  
But that’s what she’s best at, being happy.  
She’s also pretty damn good at making cookies.

I grabbed my luggage and rolled it off the plane, I struggled to pass the stampede of passengers, but I some how managed to do so.  
As I rolled my black suitcase off the death machine, us humans call a “plane”, I sighed in relief.

I made it, I made it to Sunny side, Utah.

It was about a 30 minute drive to the new place The Goodman’s would call “home”.  
The ride there was pretty relaxing, considering it was 3am, and everyone was too tired to say anything.  
The uhaul truck wouldn’t arrive until the following morning, so we were basically stuck without beds until the next night.  
But of course, the Goodman’s are prepared.  


Before I knew it, I saw the bright blue house before me.  
From what I could see do the light radiating from the car, it’s a nice house, A lot nicer than my old houses.  
We all got out of the car, grabbing our bags and heading in.  
I looked around for a second, and immediately got out my sleeping back.  
I slipped into the soft blue bag, and it held me like a baby.  
I instantly fell asleep.

Oh how I wonder what Shadyside has coming for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of luggage being scraped against the hard wood floor.  
I sat up and glanced around to see tons of boxes that my parents previously hauled in.  
As I stood up I immediately saw a piece of toast carried by a paper plate on one of the boxes. 

“I’m sorry it’s not much honey, I haven’t went to the grocery store yet.” my mom said as I picked the plate up.

I flashed a quick smile and took a bite out of the toast,  
“It’s perfect mom” I reassured her.

She smiled and hauled a box onto the the kitchen table.

“This house is a lot nicer than the old ones.” I said as bread filled my mouth.

“It sure is sweetie, now don’t talk with your mouth full young man!” She playfully joked and ruffled my hair.

I smiled and quickly finished the toast, so I could go help my parents unhaul the furniture, even though most of it was already tossed into my house, waiting to be unpacked.

-

After multiple hours of traveling up and down the stairs with boxes half my body weight, we were finally done.

After dinner, I walked up stairs to my new room, the room is baby blue with high ceilings. Sure, I like the high ceilings, but I love the balcony it has. None of my old rooms ever had a balcony, this ones the first.  
Before I start to unpack I decide to check this big balcony I’ve been dying to look at ever since we bought the house.

As I stood on the balcony, I admired the sunset before me. My neighbors house is blocking most of the sky, but from what I can see, the sunset is absolutely beautiful.

As I was on my tippy toes trying to see the sunset from behind my neighbors house, I saw something; or someone. A tall blonde peering behind his purple curtains out to his balcony. I couldn’t quite see his facial features because of the glare the sun radiated. But I knew he was tall, and blonde, and had the body of someone about my age, maybe even a little older. 

Who is he?

After Cyrus got a good look at the boy from behind the curtains, the taller boy noticed causing him to shyly close the curtains quickly.

Cyrus furrowed his brows and shrugged.  
He walked inside as it was getting dark.  
He lied in his newly made bed and almost fell asleep until he remembered,

His first day at Jefferson middle is tomorrow.


End file.
